Sealed Hatred
by Thunderous Broadside
Summary: Issa had two choices...allow his daughters to become mindless slaves or send them away. Naturally he hated both options. But his love for his daughters overshadows his dislike. But there was another problem. The Curse that witch had placed onto them is the greatest to conquer:Hatred. And there's only one youkai class to have ever overcome that curse; Tailed Beasts


Issa was in misery. His pride and joy, Ura and Omote powers would have to be sealed. But how?! It can't be rosaries, to many flaws...split personalities, combustion, insanity, implosion; those were just some of the infinite possibilities! Oh curse that witch! Why!? Why did she have to give his precious daughters the Curse of Hatred! DAMN HER! Damn her soul to the darkest pits of the underworld! Let her miserable, pathetic, insufferable soul burn! Burn in the fires of the Solar Goddess!

Of all curses, it had to be Hatred! The only known youkai to have ever overcome hatred in recorded history are the Samsarian Beasts...Wait! That's it! He must find a Tailed Beast to seal their hatred and teach them to control it! But where? The last known sighting of a Tailed Beast was in the Land of Fire, home of the shinobi village of the Hidden Leaf. Well, time to cash in an old favor.

Hiruzen knew it was going to be one of those days, he knew it down to his old bones. Three hours past dawn he felt it; the bridge between worlds opened and a large youkai signature was heading towards Hidden Leaf. Ordering his own team of S-rank youkai shinobi to follow him he dashed for the great wooden gates. It wasn't long till he saw who it was, an old... _acquaintance_...appeared just beyond the barrier. Sighing he made his way over, feeling his ANBU youkai team following. Oh why did get out of bed today! It was so warm, nice and soft, did he say warm? Well it was.

"Hiruzen, I need a favor"

Cue sigh, it just wasn't his day.

"Follow me, we'll discuss this in my office." Leading the vampire to his office he felt tense. There was a lot of grief and pain in his voice. This can't be good.

Arriving in his office a slapped a seal on the wall, sound proofing the room and sealing the minute stacks of paperwork into storage seals. Taking a deep breath he asked the dreaded question.

"So what do I owe this visit, Issa?" It took the old vampire a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Do you remember during the Battle of Scorched Earth during the Second Shinobi World War?"

Almost immediately Sarutobi knew where this was going.

"I do, you took a wind enhanced kunai to the shoulder to save my life."

"That's correct, you remember when you said you owed me?" Sarutobi nodded. "Well, I'm here to cash that favor in if you have the resources"

Sarutobi nudged him along silently.

"You have a Samsarian Beast, correct?" Another hesitant nod

"And this youkai has full control, yes?"

Sarutobi smirked "He was born with four tails and has earned and mastered many more."

Issa whistled, that was virtually unheard of in his home world.

"I need you're help Saru... a witch cursed my daughters with Hatred, and Samsarians are the only known breed to overcome their own natural and far more potent curse"

"...If you trying to kiss ass so I'll do it, you're doing a damn good job."

"So do we have an accord?" A moment of thought and the Legendary Third Fire Shadow shook the outstretched hand of the age old vampire.

*half-hour later*

An explosion of smoke and a cry of "Lord Fire Shadow" startled the vampire lounging in the guest chair in the Hokages' office, earning a chuckle from said owner of the office.

"Issa, this is Naruto Namikaze. The student of the Lightning Spirit Kakashi Hatake."

"Ah, the student of the famed 'Lightning Edge' Kakashi! Tell me boy, what type of youkai are you?" Issas' curiosity overrode his rational thought, enticing a low growl from the ANBU clad 15 year old.

"Now, now Issa," Sarutobi waggled his finger "you of all people know that asking someone what type of youkai they is _unyouthful_ "

"But I want to know what type Samsarian he is!" The vampire pouted/shuddered.

"I can tell you that he is the most powerful Samsarian to walk the realms." Sarutobi boasted

The young white haired ANBU looked on confused "Lord Third?"

"Ah! We forgot to tell the poor lad Sarutobi!"

"Ah yes...ANBU!" Naruto stood straighter "You now have a mission! Standard Procedure!"

"Yes sir. Naruto Namikaze; Shinobi ID: 1-5-6-6-Echo-Tango-4-9! ANBU ID: 9-6-0-0-Foxtrot-Sierra-5-1, Reporting Lord Third!" The ANBU rattled off

"Excellent. Keep in mind that this is an ongoing mission until you are relived of duty, mission ID: 9-5-1-1, read it, memorize it, burn it. Dismissed!"

"Yes Lord Third!" and in a small flare of chakra, the ANBU vanished in a blur of movement.

"I'm intrigued, is this how you always hand out missions?"

"No, that was ANBU mission handout, since I can call them at any time, they have to give both shinobi ID and ANBU ID, jounin and chuunin just have to give shinobi ID, and gennin don't have to do anything until after their first C-ranked mission." Sarutobi received a small hum of acknowledgement.

 _Hmph, like that Uchiha prick Fugaku, always grunting. I'm starting to believe that they have a stick up their ass..._

 _"_ Will you have my daughters register as Shinobi?" Sarutobi took a moment to think

"More than likely, if I don't then the civilian council will have jurisdiction and Naruto won't be able to take them as a team."

There was a brief pause until Issa spoke again.

"I planned of having them attend Youkai Academy...That won't be a problem for you or your shinobi?"

Hiruzen gave him a hard look "Don't push it Issa, I just pulled an S-boarderline SS, mind you- ranked shinobi off my mission roaster, by the way, you still have to pay. Think of it as being a monthly salary until they graduate from the Academy."

Ignoring the cry of outrage from Issa, Hiruzen Sarutobi allowed himself a smug moment for pulling one over the vampire before releasing the seal on his paperwork and got onto the small stack.


End file.
